


Once Broken, but now Fixed

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey has broken up with Mike for a most selfish of all reasons, and luckily for Mike, he has Cody and Dave there to help him find a new kind of love. Though, it's a bit unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Broken, but now Fixed

Mike, a tall boy with dark tanned skin, spikey black hair with brown eyes, blue pants, a skinny but well formed and exercised body, white/brown sneakers, and a short-sleeved teal shirt seriously needed some time off. He took the news that his ex-girlfriend, a redheaded girl named Zoey, found another guy for herself; he thought it wasn't too much of a loss. But that wasn't the reason he was taking a small vacation, his multiple personalities have returned, albeit on small doses and not as triggered as before, if Mike was stressed enough, they'll return; so it was obvious that a dip on the pool could calm his nerves. He of course, was not all that mistaken. In his swimming trunks, once he was in the pool and relaxing, he sighed of relief and spent a while thinking to himself trying to keep his mind off of the breakup.

The boy submerged himself for a couple of seconds, and when he came back, he just laid on his back floating and looking at the sky.

"Ah", he thought to himself, "This is the life. I'm soooo much happier right now!", and as such he was trying to not once think about the breakup at all, though it was of course in the deep back of his mind.

The brown-skinned boy was swimming on his back as he kept looking at the sky and when he turns around he notices something: First, it was noises. Noises of voices which he recognized. His eyes opened and he looked in the direction of the voices.

"Hey, don't sleep on me D"

"I can't help it, this place feels so good" 

"Haha, I know, it sure does."

"Especially with you."

"Hehehe...stop that, not here"

"Can't help myself."

Mike manages to see the guys of the voices: two boys by the name of Cody and Dave. Cody was a caucasian of Italian ancestry with teal eyes, short brown hair, a thin body build, and a gap in the middle of his teeth. Dave had Indian, from India, ancestry, with brown eyes, naturally brown skin (though not black of course), and short black hair. Both had smooth twinkish bodies, bubbly round butts, and were in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. 

Dave was kissing and nibbling the Cody's neck, earning snickers of the brunet, aswell as of courses blushes.

"Hehehe, Daaaaave!", Cody let out, "Stooop it!"

"MmmMMmmm, can't. You're too adorable."

"Can you at least save some of that when we're alone" 

"I am."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. And I think you know what it is."

"Oh my god, Dave!" then Cody grabs him and playfully wrestles with his boyfriend, all at the sight of Mike. Mike couldn't help but watch what they were doing with a bit of a blank, slightly blushing, facial expression. The two boys were having his fun until noticed the spiky-haired boy. Mike's eyes widened when he noticed they noticed him, and there was then a long awkward silence.

"Um...hey Cody...Dave...long time no see" Mike broke the ice, "Hehehe.....yeah....."

"Same to you, Mike" Cody and Dave stood up to greet the boy "We haven't saw you since...well...kind of too long" 

"Yeah...it has been a while...what were you guys were up to?" then Mike sat between the two boys. 

"Oh, not much really", Dave casually answered "Trying to live our lives and avoid Chris as much as we can because, well...I think you saw why."

"Yeah....I did, so how it happened?"

"How what?"

"How do you become boyfriends?"

"Oh, that! Funny story." Cody begun to explain his story. The story of course, went like this as Cody explained: "I already knew Dave as one of my neighbors, but he haven't noticed each other until I found out Dave was going to TD...and I was rooting for him, and then....we have to watch how that Sky girl broke his heart and snapped him."

"I'm just glad my hair is fully recovered" Dave added

"Then, I started to get to know him when we're in the fitting rooms of a costume store.'

"I see...", Mike commented as Cody went on with the story:

"So this was this costume party, I was going as Beast Boy and Dave was going as Robin, but then Dave wasn't feeling fine so he went to the rooftop and I followed him, but to our surprise, the door closed and it could only be opened on the inside."

"Yeah", Dave replied with a slight laugh. "That was pretty, heheh, yeah."

"We were there like an hour there, so Dave confessed that he was still hurt for the whole Sky thing, and I told him that I was also broken-hearted" Cody continued:

"Wow, and then?"

"Right, right, and then: we...kind of hit it off, I told him that if I was his significant other, I'll never hurt him or anything"

"You were really so sweet, telling me that you could help me to heal me and then...I just gave you a kiss and, I was so fearful you wouldn't return my feelings" Dave added .

"Heheh, but I sure did, I'll never forget how you hold me when we kissed...my boy wonder."

"Heheheh, it was wonderful, my little green beastie."

"Oh stop."

"Heheheh."

"Um, I'm still here, you know" Mike chirped.

"Oh yeah", Cody slightly laughed, "Almost forgot, haha."

"Still, it's still nice that you guys found love on each other...you're so lucky" 

"What do you mean?", Dave asked, "Don't you still have Zoey?" Mike let out a big sigh

"Oh, don't tell me" Dave said worried

"Yeah, she didn't found me interesting enough after my multiple personalities temporally vanished..."

"Wow...."

"The break up was pretty stable, though"

"I'm so sorry, dude" Cody said putting his hand on his shoulder for support .

"It's fine guys, really; I mean, it didn't affected as much as I thought" 

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm going for a soft drink, see you around"

"Hey, Mike" Cody called the boy.

"Huh? What is it?"

"If you're done, you can go to our room"

"Really?"

"Of course, we could always have some catch-up" 

"Well, okay....thanks." and Mike left the couple alone so he can get his drink.

Later on, though, Mike decided to take the two up on their offer earlier. Time had gone by, and he really didn't have much anything else to do. So Mike found the room Cody and Dave were staying, he knock the door and he was hoping he got answered, Cody opens the door, dressed in just his fancy silk pajamas.

"Hey Mike", Cody greeted, "What's up" 

"Nothing much....just,heheh, stopping by."

"Good, Dave and I are watching a film, wanna join us?"

"Sure"; Mike enters the room to see Dave also in his pajamas watching a film. Dave soon turned with a smile on his face and also greeted MIke:

"Hi Mikey...glad you could join us"

"Heheh, of course." the boy sat between next to Dave while Cody sat next to his boyfriend and cuddle. Mike saw this and blushed a bit at the sight. The movie was a pretty entertaining sci-fi action film, no denying that; however, he had to alternate between the movie and watching the couple getting close to each other. It just, made Mike feel something inside. It just, made Mike feel something inside; but he was quite skeptic of this feeling, and as such didn't say anything.

"You know, I could imagine one or two scenarios with these scene that we could do" Cody said to Dave.

"Heheh, yeah...but let's save it for a weekend or for a special occasion" 

"Sounds good to me, but you'll be the one rescuing me" 

"Haha." Mike was just feeling hotter by the second...

"Um, guys...can I take a shower?" Mike asked them "I haven't washed after my dip in the pool."

"Of course. It's right down the hall."

"Dave has memorized where it is, haha."

"OK then", and then Mike headed straight for bathroom, and of course with that, the shower. Cody sighed seeing Mike go

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dave asked his boyfriend

"N-nothing."

"No it's something. I can tell."

"All right...I kind of feel sorry for Mike; he's a sweet boy if you pass the quirks, but...I don't know, I feel he's still pretty affected by all."

"You think so?"

"I'm just guessing at this point" 

"Oh...so what do you have in mind to cheer him up?"; Cody just smirked as he starts to get close to Dave:

"I know that gaze" Dave commented as Cody got closer and closer with that smirk on his face. 

"Cody..."

"He won't last that long on the shower...what do you say if we give him... a little surprise" Cody starts to take off the pajama top of the brown-skinned boy. 

"C-C-Cody!"

"Hehehe, you're so adorable when you're nervous" 

"Cody, I dunno....I mean, a three way? Ah!" Dave yelped while Cody was licking Dave's nipples. 

"MmmmmmHHmmmmm"

"Cody...pay attention"

"Don't worry, he'll have fun with us...but you'll always my number one guy."

"I know I will."

"Infact, maybe we can share him?"

"..."

"..."

"Just...promise that you'll still love me" 

"Of course I will, no one can ever replace my Davey-Wavey" 

"Heheheheh." Cody pulls down the bottoms of the brown-skinned boy revealing the brown cock.

"Ahh, Cody, so naughty..."

"You know me" Cody started to go down on Dave's brown body until her arrived and started to suck Dave's cock.

"I dooo oooo ahhhh, ahhhhhh"

"Hmmmm"

"Ahhh, ooooh, Codyyyyy."

"Hmmmmmmm"

While that was going on, Mike came out of the shower and he was drying himself and he hears the moans. Naturally, the sounds made him very curious very quickly, and he went to 'investigate'. With his towel wrapped around his waist, he catches Dave moaning while Cody keeps on sucking. Once he saw it, he blushed and didn't know what to do, he just stood there.

"W-wow...." That small comment made the two boys notice Mike, and that was followed by awkward silence.

"I....."

"Enjoying the show?" Cody asked.

"Uhhh...." The two boys snicker as Cody starts to unbutton his pajama top and Dave took off his bottoms entirely, making Mike blush and get more and more nervous. The two boys got close to Mike at the point the couple is hugging Mike, who bit his lips in a blush, his hard-on growing from beneath the towel.

"It's all right, baby" Dave said "We understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you want some of that" 

"Uhhhh...uhhhh..." All of the sudden, Mike's towel is yanked right off the bat, exposing the long boner.

"Oooooooh", Cody went at the sight.

"Ahhhhhhh", Dave added in.

"Oh god....", Mike muttered.

"Why will Zoey left you when you're hung like that?" Cody asked stroking it slowly.

"Uhhhh, ohh-ohhhh, Cody...."

"And not to mention your sweet brown booty too", Dave commented, rubbing Mike's ass while having his other hand playing with his balls. "How could she dump a booty and cock like yours?"

"I...I...I have no idea" 

"Heheheh." The two boys snicker as they start to rub slowly Mike's body. Mike himself not knowing at all how to react or what to do about it.

"But it's all right, you have us" Cody cooed.

"I do?"

"Oh yeah, you sure dooo."

"I...ah, oh", Mike then blushed harder, "G-g-guys, this is a bit....umm.....w-wrong......you two are, together..."

"So?" 

"Yeah, we're both doing this, Mike", Dave added, "It's not like only one of us is here with you."

"...Good point", Mike replied, "B-but, still, three people? In one relationship?" 

"Many people do it, so what?" 

"I think most are just two people..."

"But there's also some people who add an extra partner to spice up their sex life."

"And maybe some people just have two people perfect for them instead of just one", Dave added in.

"...that sounds....kinky" 

"Yeah it does", Cody winked, "And damn Dave is right. A good, long cock and a nice sweet ass. You'd do great."

"B-but, what makes you guys do this?"

"We want to make you feel better" 

"B-b-but, what for? Are you just gonna have sex with me and that's it?"

"Of course not, silly" the two pin Mike to the bed, making him surprised and caught a bit off guard of course. "We want to give you more than just sex" 

"You do?"

"Allow us to demonstrate, ready Dave?"

"Sure am"

"Demonstrate wh-aaah, ooh". what they did was simple: They started to kiss Mike on each side. Mike blushed when did they did that. They also used one hand each to rub him on the ass and the other to strok his big long cock. Mike started to squirm as they did this, while also moaning.

"ooooh, hmmmm" 

"ahhh, ahhhh."

"Hmmm, Mike...you're so delicious"

"I am, Dave?"

"Oh yeah", Cody responded, "You are." The boys were rubbing the well-built abs and the face of Mike, who still didn't know what to think of this at all. All he could do was moan. Moan, and enjoy it.

"Good, this is too good...uuuhhh"

"Mmmmhmmm", the two winked at him.

"aaaah", he then let out an "Eep!", though, once he felt them both stick one of their fingers each right onto his asshole to begin massaging it together.

"Nice hole you have"

"Ya-ya think?"

"Oh yeah" 

"Heheh....can't wait to test it, can ya?" 

"I...I think so." The two boyfriends smirked, as if they were telephonically knew their next move. Soon enough, they both grabbed Mike's waist and repositioned him. With a 'woah' he was soon bent over, with his ass in the air and being presented to the two hungry boys.

"I think you'll enjoy this part immensely", Dave opens with, patting Mike on the ass.

"Oh yeah", Cody added with a grin, "Me too." Mike gulped as he was starting to feel pressure in his butthole, the other two were, of course, starting the next part of their pleasuring: The two boys aligned their penises to the hole, they were ready to double penetrate Mike. Mike's eyes widened.

"Sh-shouldn't you prep it first? Or, did you do that already?"

"I think we should prep him first, we don't want to make it unpleasant for our new boy" 

"Yeah, not at all." The two boys coated the fingers with saliva and started to massage the brown butthole, making Mike make many, many moans as he felt the massages.

"Aaah, aaaah, aaah guuys, guuuuys,"

"Yeeeessss?"

"Nothing, just...keep going...all the way in?" 

"Heheheh" The boys were now inserting their fingers and massaging Mike on the inside, making him gasp uncontrollably, he could feel the care and passion on the fingers giving him a cavity search for his 'sweet spot'. The feeling was so arousing he could hear the voices of his multiple personalities also feeling it and loving it, and all of them deciding to let Mike feel it entirely.

"I guess he does still have his MPD", Dave commented with a smirk.

"So then", Cody answered, "We're gonna be banging a whole load of boys tonight, haha."

"Cody, you're such a perv."

"Oh, you know me...I have knack for chocolate skinned guys"

"We can tell." Dave and Mike agreed as Dave and Cody's fingers were now tickling Mike from the inside and expanding his butthole. Mike let out many moans in response to that.

"I think it's ready" Cody commented.

"Me too", Dave agreed. 

"Mike...do you really want this?" asked Cody to Mike 

"No........I need this."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I want it so bad!" 

"Heh, okay then. Think happy thoughts" 

"Alright..."And so it goes: the two boyfriend's dick entered at the same time. The second he felt the two cocks going into his tight hole at once, Mike let out a: "Ooooooooooohhhhh!" The moan was so loud that Mike could think it could be heard outside, the feeling of one cock was tempting, but two...was something beyond. It was something, he completely loved.

"Are you OK?" Cody asked.

"Yes, I am....better than ever" 

"Heheh"

"I'm gonna move" Mike said moving his body up and down with the two cocks inside him, all three boys letting out moans as Mike did that, his ass bouncing up and down, in and out, with the cocks inside of it. Cody and Dave loved it, they took turns groping, playfuly spanking, and rubbing the ass as it moved. "OOOoh, ooooh, ffuuuu" 

"HhhhHHmmmmmng, so gooooood!"

"Oooooh yeeeaaaah, sooo tiiiight" 

"MmmMMMmmm, ahhhhhh" Mike was sweating and with his eyes shut, feeling the sensation, loving it, adoring it. He was obsessed with it at this point. Soon, he felt as the two boyfriends embraced him as he kept going, not even thinking of stopping. 

"Hmmmmm, hmmm" 

"Ooooooh!"

"Aaaah yeaaah, enjoying yourself, Mike?" 

"Yes! Yes yes yes! I ammmmm! I want mooooore" 

"You got it." The pounding got faster and faster, with Dave and Cody beginning to move alongside Mike. The MPD boy was blinded by his own bliss and pleasure right now, practically unable to coherently think to himself at all.

"Hey Cody", Dave spoke to Cody, "It's time."

"It is?"

"Yes." 

"I'm feeling it too", and it was then that finally, the time had come: The two boyfriends moaned in harmonious unison as they give the deepest thrusts into Mike's rectum. Mike screamed once they rammed into his sweet spot, though that wasn't it. This also of course meant, the time had come for their climax in which their cocks began unloading into Mike's ass their large stashes of white, creamy and warm cum. Mike also let a big moan as he joins the orgasm, letting loose his own orgasm which in turn made his ass contract tightly around the cumming cocks, resulting in even more cum being unleashed from them.

The three boys were now catching their breaths, covered in sweat in cum, especially the inside of Mike's ass, it was only a matter of time until Dave suggested the three showered. Cody and Mike gladly accepted. As the three entered into warm water, Cody and Dave were helping Mike to wash, with Mike grinning as their hands rubbed all over him yet again in a tender fashion.

"Aaaah, this is life" Mike sighed in bliss.

"Yeah", Cody agreed, "It sure is."

"So good" Dave also agreed "I was telling Cody how much he feels attracted for brown-skinned boys"

"Oh really?" Mike asked.

"Hahah, yeah." Cody continued "There was that one time with Noah that sadly nothing much came of it, and then there was you, Dave...and now, you Mike"

"So...what now?" 

"I dunno, it's up to you" 

"Hmmmmmmmm", Mike thought, everything was insane for Mike, even for him: How did he go for swimming peacefully on the hotel pool to being fucked by his two friends, who were practically his two shared boyfriends now. "I think I could like this thing on having two boyfriends" 

"Heheheheh"

"But I think I'm not the only one who's gonna enjoy it" 

"No, you're not." the two responded as they continued to wash the brown body; Mike was looking forward for everything his new boyfriends will do to him...and the others.


End file.
